1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a pixel structure, a liquid crystal display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
When using multi-domain vertical alignment type liquid crystal display panel as a display panel of a liquid crystal display, because the orientations of the liquid crystal are different at different observation angles, the liquid crystal display panel may experience color distortion when viewing at a large angle. To improve the color distortion problems at large viewing angle, when a pixel structure is designed, a pixel (red, green or blue) is divided into two parts: the first pixel area and the second pixel area. The distortion at large viewing angle is improved by controlling the voltage of two areas, generally known as low skew designs.
The low skew design is divided into mainly two categories. One category is by increasing the data lines to control the first pixel area and the second pixel area, respectively. The drawback is the increased number of drivers, resulting in increased costs. The other category is to design capacitors on the array substrate for controlling the inconsistency voltage levels of the first pixel area and the second pixel area of the potential inconsistencies, to achieve low color skew design. However, because the design of the array substrate capacitors will reduce the aperture ratio of the pixel structure, the display effect will be poor.
Thus, it is desired to provide a pixel structure, a liquid crystal display panel and a driving method thereof to solve the above problems.